You're an Idiot
by VoltEagle
Summary: One-shot. A simple letter that let Ash know that he is an idiot. He has all the reasons to do what the letter says but what is stopping him? Nothing. So why can't he choose? Advanceshipping with pearlshipping mention.


_To Ash:_

_I just wanted to write this to you before you marry Dawn._

_I'm what you call a friend? Yes? Friends tell their friends how they see it. No messing around. Just straight up honesty._

_Since I'm your friend, Ash. In my opinion, you're an idiot._

_How could you let her walk away? You knew why she did. You knew her feelings for you, and honestly, you knew your feelings for her as well._

_So why didn't you stop her from leaving? After all of the things you two went together. You two went through different things me and Max. Your bond with her was strongest out of all of us. Even Pikachu saw it._

_But Pikachu isn't there giving you advice what to do anymore. He is with her. You can't have him back forever unless you are with her forever. And don't you want him back? Giving you advice and telling you like it is. He saw everything._

_He saw how you smiled when she did well. You smiled when she laughed. You smiled when she was down, just hoping that she would smile brightly once again. You smiled when she was with Drew, because she was happy even if it hurt you. It made you jealous. Pikachu overheard their conversations; he knew what they were talking about._

_They were talking about you._

_Drew saw how much May loved you, and it hurt him. But he wanted the same thing as you, her happiness. She wasn't attainable for him because her heart was set on someone else._

_She wanted you. And still does._

_Do you know why? It's not because of your status an elite trainer. Or how much money you have. It's because she loved you. She loved the way you smiled, helped her, overcome her fears, and most importantly, she loved your idiot dense self. She wished that you would love her back._

_Do you know what she wished for when met Jirachi? You._

_The only thing she ever wanted was you. The clueless Ash Ketchum._

_Her heart broke when you announced you loved Dawn. Let me tell you something that will make you not want me at the wedding. Dawn isn't who says she is. Her personality that you love is the same, but not her true motives._

_Dawn only loves you for your fame and fortune. She loves being treated like a princess, and you do that to her because of your money. But what happens when you retire as a trainer and become a teacher or a professor? A profession that doesn't have as much fame or fortune?_

_She will leave you. Everyone sees that, but why won't you?_

_I know her type. Believe me, the person you trusted for more than eight years. The person that never steered you the wrong way. The person that was always there when you needed advice, I gave you the advice. And what happened when you didn't listen to it? You went off track, you were wrong. You always came back and apologized and said I was right. I always wanted to see you make the right choice. I always helped you when you made the wrong one. I never once was angry with you._

_Now tell me, what other reason would I have, besides wanting you be happy for a lifetime, not a short period of time, for not wanting you to marry Dawn? Maybe because I'm the one that truly loves Dawn? No she is a great person with the wrong motives. Or maybe because I don't want you to be happy? No that's not it either. So what would that other reason be?_

_Tell me, because I truly don't know the answer myself._

_Dawn won't be mad at you forever if you cancel the wedding, you know how she is. If you talk with her, she'll understand. She will still be your friend; she will still be there because she still has a shot at another wealthy man. And the best thing about it is, is that you have connections, you have the money. You can help her succeed so she could get another man, and hopefully a man she'll love forever. But if you don't break if off now, later there won't be anyone you or her can have another shot at. Everyone would be gone; you would have no chance left at happiness._

_However the thing is - May won't understand why you married Dawn. She will become depressed, and become suicidal. Her life will become broken. She will be broken. Do you know why?_

_She still loves you._

_I don't know how many times I can say that. But I hope it is ingrained into your mind, she loves you. May loved you. May still loves you. And will until the day both of you die._

_But one thing is for certain, Dawn won't if you marry her. Dawn will stop loving you the day you can't spend a lot of money on her. And by then, when you truly know who always loved you, she would be gone._

_Do you know the person that will love her forever? No matter what the person themselves will say. No matter how they treat her now, no matter how much they neglect her. No matter how much they say they love another person. Do you know that person? Because he is dense, he is idiotic, he is caring, he is protective, and he is scared. Scared to face her, scared to break her heart further by simply showing his face around her. But yet, she has to see him, because of a certain person, the person she loves, the person she cares about._

_Does that person remind you of something? He should because do you know why?_

_That person is you._

_That person doesn't want to see her be broken. He doesn't want to see her depressed. He doesn't want to see her crying at the thought of never being able to be with you. He doesn't want her angry at him. That's why he neglects her. That's why he ignores her calls, her letters. He is scared of her. The only thing in the world he is scared of. To face her._

_He is a coward. A wimp. The best trainer in the word is scared of a mere girl. How pathetic._

_He is scared to break off a wedding and reunite with the girls he truly loves._

_But his true personality, his inner self, wants to prove me wrong, that's why I included this ticket to Hoenn and this phone to call Dawn._

_Because he wants to prove me wrong. Like he always had before. Always wanting to test my words._

_Ash Ketchum:_

_I dare you to break off the wedding with Dawn. I dare you to go to Petalburg and talk with May._

_If you don't, you're an idiot. And a coward._

_Your friend,_

_Brock_

_PS: I don't think you'll read this but if you do what I say, which you'll have already done, the only thing you have to do is press the green phone call button to call her and walk to Terracotta._

* * *

The letter slowly drifted to the dirt road as a singular tear of sadness and regret fell on top of it. The letter was no muddied because of that singular tear, that tear that no one saw, not even himself. Along with the letter, two objects fell as well, the ticket and the phone.

He had two choices, both difficult for any regular man to decide himself. Yet, he had to. He had to pick one.

Everyone thought who the clear choice was, except for himself. His heart sank as his faded gray jeans were dirtied from his short fall to the earth.

How could he choose? He didn't believe a word Brock said about Dawn. He couldn't. But everything else Brock said, was spot on and Ash believed him one hundred percent. So why couldn't be believe Brock's words about Dawn?

He thought about his Dawn and everything they went through together and compared them to his experiences with her.

He couldn't remember every detail about his travels with Dawn, but he could remember every detail about _her_ and what they did together, what they saw, what they ate, what they touched, what they heard and most importantly the feeling that ran through their minds about every sensation. He couldn't relive many of his adventures with Dawn, but with _her_ - he could. With Dawn, he felt like he was limited with what he could do but with _her_ he felt like he was the king of the world. The best of the best. A Pokemon Master.

So why wasn't his decision whether to call Dawn or not right now was a hard one?

Maybe because she was the first for almost everything for him? The first one to say she liked him, the first kiss, his first date, his first girlfriend, the first that he said he loved.

Ash examined his thoughts and his memories. Dawn wasn't the first girl that liked or even loved him. Misty was the first to like him, May was the first to love him. But neither said it. Dawn did. Dawn wasn't the first to kiss him, both of the earlier girls kissed him but he never remembered until now. Dawn was the first girl he could remember he kissed. Many people thought Ash and May were a couple, but they weren't, and when they saw Ash with Dawn they wondered what happened with May. Dawn was the first to make their relationship official. Dawn wasn't the first girl he loved. Dawn was the first girl that he said he loved.

He began to question Dawn actions and words.

He realized that Dawn wasn't wife-material. _She_ was though. He realized that Dawn was lying with why she wanted to marry him in the first place; her first reaction wasn't a genuine smile but a smirk, a smirk that only evil villains make. _She_ would have given him a genuine smile.

So what was stopping him from calling Dawn right now?

He didn't know. He wished he had Pikachu to help him. But he couldn't. He was with_ her_, and like Brock said earlier, the only way he could have him back forever, was to be with _her forever_.

Maybe the only thing that stopped him was his idiocy. And his idiocy was hurting both of them more by the second. They were both expecting a call. One for denial, the other for acceptance.

He checked the phone and saw the time and looked at the time the ferry leaves. He didn't have much time. He had to choose.

Right now.

Or everything will be lost forever.

He flipped the minuscule phone open one last time, and closed his eyes hit the call button. Which ever name came up, that is the one he would deny. He left it up to fate. He went with whatever fate chose for him.

He held the phone next to his ear and the phone rang... and rang... and rang one last time before she answered. He could tell she was crying - her worst fear came true. But she knew she would rebound. After all who would choose her after she told Brock the truth about her motives? No one would. But she knew him, he would help her. Her voice cracked as she spoke into the phone, the sadness emanating from her virtually seeping through the small speakers and into his mind.

"I'm glad you chose _her_, the smartest decision you ever made. I don't think you're an idiot now."

"I'm so-."

"Just go there is no need to worry about me."


End file.
